Queg
Queg is an island kingdom located in the Bitter Sea. History A volcanic island in the Bitter Sea, Queg was a Keshian colonial province until Kesh was weakened by a civil war with the Keshian Confederacy. In the chaos that followed, Queg established its independence. Keshians had intermarried with the indigenous islanders, but considered themselves the only true heirs of Ancient Kesh since only Queg had endured through time bearing their great culture since the fall of Bosania to the Kingdom of the Isles. Keshians believed that those who sat upon the Throne of the Overn Deep were a fallen people. Geography Queg is volcanic and has some of the richest farmland north of the Vale of Dreams, surrounded by unusual local currents making it the most decent climate in the Bitter Sea and therefore self-sufficient. Naphtha and limestone dust are abundant in Queg, from which is compounded the Quegan fire oil, one of the best exports of the island; it is also noted for is beautiful marble statuary - most being life size sculptures of the human form. Queg treats the whole of the Bitter Sea as her territory and Quegan war galleys, as well as Quegan pirate ships, have repeatedly raided the Free Cities, boarded Keshian ships, and even attacked the coastal towns of the Kingdom. The Kingdom has always had strained relations with Queg. Too much smuggling and raiding from the Kingdom's point of view and too little paying of duties for sailing on "their sea" from the Quegan point of view. Quegan war galleys are reputed to have known only one fear - Trenchard the Pirate, "The Dagger of the Sea." At the sight of Trenchard's fleet, Queg's galleys were seen to turn and flee. Culture Queg is renowned for its large war fleet, aggressive business practices, and love of competitive sports. Quegans are considered as compulsive traders and view themselves as being surrounded on all sides by enemies, perhaps because of their geographical location. Queg had the largest navy in the Bitter Sea, a fact of life constantly driven home by its regular harassment and occasional seizure of Kingdom, Keshian, and Free Cities ships. Non-citizens of the Kingdom of Queg have no legal rights. If one sets foot on Quegan soil without a Quegan sponsor, they are considered property for the slave trade. Resisting apprehension, even to save one's life, is assault on a citizen of the Empire. Visiting Queg, even under the auspices of a sponsor, can be a dangerous proposition. A sponsor could withdraw protection at a whim returning one's status from "guest" to that of alien and potential slave. Quegan government serves two purposes: to keep order - by keeping the peasants beaten down - and to defend the island. The real power within the government rests with the nation's wealthy merchants. The oldest families have hereditary rights to a place on their ruling body, the Imperial Senate. Those with enough money, however, can buy a seat. Like its parent nation of Kesh, Queg is also known for having open markets for slaves. (In the Free Cities and the Kingdom, the practice is discouraged.) The language of Queg is a variant of the ancient Keshian and so is related to the languages of Yabon and the Free Cities and similar to the language spoken in Novindus. Military Queg possessed the biggest naval fleet in the Bitter Sea. However, when Amos Trask became the Admiral of the Western Realm, the Bitter Sea slowly became a Kingdom Sea. He defeated many pirates, smugglers and Quegans. Prince Nicholas, his successor, adopted this tactic. Characters from Queg Alfonso Velari, Amafi, Gracus, Livia, Maceus, Nandini, VasariusCategory:Kingdoms Category:Islands